It's Your Life (revised)
by LightShiner14
Summary: Revised version of It's your life. It's a story that gives a little different look on a few of the Characters.


It's Your Life…

This is a bit of a soul searching story I do not own anything Hogan's Heroes or the familiar characters. (this is a revised edition, I made some changes brought to my attention.)

Andrew Carter was in the tunnels under Stalag 13, He was making a detonator pack for Colonel Hogan. When a new member of the crew, a certain Corporal Gilbert Leo Samuels, walked into Carter's lab and asked Carter "Sargent Carter, I'm having a rough time adjusting to this line of work, I mean in the air force, I was a navigator, I knew by my getting the plane to the right spot I was responsible for the killing of innocent people, but know I'm even more responsible, as a kid I grew up a devout Catholic, and I know it's a deadly sin to kill people. I feel like I'm walking a thin line in between wrong and right. What do you think? I know I'm just rambling, but I can't help it I'm 17."

Carter thought for a moment then told Samuels, "Samuels, you have a conscience, and o boy, when I started doing this stuff, mine was working overtime too. But you know what we try our hardest to not kill innocent people, but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way. I I mean sometimes they just get in the way of what we're doing, I can name several times when innocent people, kids I mean, have gotten killed. But my Parish Priest back home, said it the best, when I was enlisting, I asked his advice, and he told me to remember, that once I put on that uniform, the rules kinda change, in short he told me as long as I was following orders, the killing of enemy soldiers was well, not against all the rules. But I also know the killing of the innocent is wrong and I know that every time one of my detonator packs go off I am killing people, enemy soldier or innocent civilian alike. I know I am doing what I'm told to do, but it does not make it wright, and to be honest I kind of enjoy it, I know that is defiantly wrong! After the war I am going to confess it all. Hopefully the Lord in His mercy will forgive me. Some people in this camp, whom I won't name don't seem to have figured out that the only sin God won't forgive, is the one not asked to be forgiven."

Samuels was deep in thought, all that Carter had said made perfect sense. When he was done thinking he said, "Thanks! I'll remember that!" and he left…

Meanwhile above ground in Colonel Klink's office, Colonel Hogan walks in because Klink had called for him.

"Well how are you doing today Kommandante?" Hogan asked with his usual sarcasm.

"Colonel Hogan, I called you here for business not for a social call."

"Whoa! You're starting to sound like old Hochstteter!"

"Colonel Hogan, leave me alone!" "But you called for me sir."

"Colonel I am not in the mood."

"What's on your mind Komandant?"

"Well Colonel Hogan, lately I've been thinking, Everything I do seems like everyone is watching. You know what I mean?"

"Like you're walking a fine line that if you make one wrong move and everything could fall apart?" Colonel Hogan finished for Klink.

"Exactly, how do you know?"

"Well, let's just say I feel the same way. It's like the world wants to tell you how to let your heartbeat, what to stand for, what is right, and what is wrong."

"Colonel, Thank you but you better leave now, before General Burchalter gets here."

"Okeydokey, Komandant! I enjoyed our little chat!" Then Colonel Hogan left…

Meanwhile Louis LeBeau and Ivan Kinchlowe were conversing in barracks 2. They were talking about family, girls, and home. Then all of the sudden Kinch opened up and told LeBeau something he had never told anyone before.

"When I was young I was always afraid of what people would think of me because I was black. As a teen I got more of an independent spirit. Looking back, I think would I be in a different place now had I made different decisions then?"

LeBeau thought a moment and replied. "You ever have that sinking feeling in your chest after doing something and knowing that it would probably alter the course of your life?"

"Yeah, all the time!"

"Well, all I can tell you is to keep up the good work and don't let others pull you down, I know, I am the same way mon ami." Then they went back onto lighter topics…

Newkirk was off by himself, he was having a bad day and wanted to be alone. Then Schultz showed up and wanted to know what he was doing and replied: "Nothin Shultzie." And went back to the position he had himself in leaned up against the barracks wall sitting on the ground, with his knees pulled up to his head and his arms aroung his knees.

"Aw come on Newkirk, you can tell me, pretend I'm your vatter."

"Then you won't mind it when I start swinging at you if you're my dear old dad!"

"Jolly, jolly joker!" Schultz said while chuckling then he realized that the Englander was dead serious.

"Newkirk, was your vatter that bad?"

"No, Schultz he was an angle, that's why I want to tear his bleeding guts out." Newkirk said with an air of sarcasm.

"Newkirk, I don't know what to say."

"Good, leave me alone please!"

Schultz being upset by the usually tight lipped Corporal telling him this told Newkirk "Newkirk, you need to take control of your life, not be led by your past, but have hope in a new future. This is a good time to change your life and start letting your light shine and showing the world who Peter Newkirk is."

"Shultz, thanks for the advice, I'll try."

"I know you will, now get yourself pulled together and go back to doing whatever you're supposed to be doing."

"Ok, Schultz." And Shultz walked away leaving the Cockney to himself…

Thanks for reading have a nice day!

Note-I had someone say that my dialogue sounded like it was from 2013 not the 1940s. I had a good friend who works at a righting center at a local community college; she said that the dialogue was more 1960s. Is that not the time when the original series came out? She also said I could not keep with the traditional "battering between character" if I changed the dialogue to fit the 1940s.


End file.
